Garbage(Lost Alpha)
|image = Garbage.jpg |imagedesc = Garbage loading image |level = |factions = * Bandits * Duty * Loners * Sin (Only if player joins Duty) |locations = *Bes' Camp *Duty Checkpoint *Hangar *Vehicle Graveyard |buildings = *Destroyed Soviet Building *Green House *Wolf's Stash Wagon |leader = * Bes * Seriy * Warrant Officer |doctor = |technicians= *None |merchants = *None |characters = * Yurik * Glob (Only if player joins Duty) |loot = |quests = *Respond to the call for help *Kill the sniper *Get control of the hangar *Meet with Seriy. *Help the Duty checkpoint *Meet with Negotiator (Only if player joins Duty) |notes =*Major location }} :The Garbage is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview *This map is far larger than it's retail counter part (there is also a lot more garbage laying around). * Metallic objects are now much more radioactive. * Bes' location has changed from the Vehicle Graveyard to a new abandoned construction site, located near the start of the map. * There is now a train track/bridge in the middle of the map. * The Hangar bears more resemblance to the huge structure seen in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky than the retail game version. In both instances it is has been rotated 180° and has a new white texture set. * The Vehicle Graveyard has been re-located to near the top right hand corner of the map, contains a lot more trashed vehicles and is now populated by Zombies. * The small industrial area in the top right hand corner of the map has now gone and been replaced with a smaller checkpoint inhabited by duty. Locations Bes' Camp * A small abandoned construction site located near the start of the map. This will be the first location the player finds. Hangar * A large, white hangar located above the middle of the map on the left hand side. Also has a large hollowed out area in the cliff behind it. Vehicle Graveyard * A huge junkyard full of radioactive, unusable vehicles. It is located near the top right hand portion of the map. There is also an entrance to Dark Valley here. Duty Checkpoint * A small checkpoint located right at the top of the map, controlled by Duty. The entrance to the Great Metal Factory can also be found here. Notable Buildings Destroyed Soviet Building * A small destroyed building found near the start of the map. Has a hammer and sickle statue outside. Green House * A small house found near the middle of the map. The player will have to come here for the quest Kill the sniper. Wolf's Stash Wagon * A small wagon found at the Duty Checkpoint filled with loot. Storyline (Refer to Cordon for the previous part of the storyline section). * After exiting Cordon in to Garbage, the player will have to run up a large, broken road to get to the Hangar where Seriy is located, near the middle left hand side of the map. *If the player is heavily laden and unable to run past the various mutants, keeping well over to the west cliff while proceeding north should evade the inhabitants. The local car boot near Bes' location (a potential stash in its own right) should prove a useful location to temporarily offload excess mass. * Note: When the player has walked a short distance into Garbage, a storyline mission will automatically be given to them to Respond to the call for help from Bes. The storyline mission is optional but highly recommended as it will provide the player with a PSO-1 scope to go with the brand new Akm 74/2 obtained from the Green House. Meet with Seriy. # Learn something of Strelok from Seriy * When the player reaches a small distance away from the Hangar, another main mission will be given automatically from a nearby ally called Yurik. Get control of the hangar # Meet Yurik at the sewers # Take out the Bandits 1: Meet Yurik at the sewers: * Yurik can be located outside the sewer tunnel entrance, just above the river tunnel. Speak with him to being the charge into the Hangar from the tunnels underneath the building. 2: Take out the Bandit's: * Follow behind Yurik closely. Eventually a message reading MOVE IN! will appear on screen and the small assault on the Hangar will begin. * There are around 7 Bandits in total inside the building, easily dis-patchable with any weaponry the player has at this time (or simply let the Loners take them out). * When the final Bandit has fallen, the mission will complete and 'Meet with Seriy '''shall be the active main mission again. Speak with him to start the next chain. ** ''Note: After speaking with him, 3 more Bandits will spawn outside of the Hangar, caution is advised. Get information about Strelok from Mole :This section details storyline events in a different location. * Seriy tells you the man known as Mole has the information you need, over at the Agroprom Institute. After you have finished with him, head south west a little to the Agroprom entrance (located behind a large trash pile and gear up for the assault in to Research Institute: North. ** Note: Before the player goes, they can pick up the side mission Kill the zombies from Seriy, who will now be located in the building at the back of the Hangar. (Refer to Agroprom Institute for the next part of the storyline section). Side Missions :See also Seriy article for other missions. * Kill the zombies (repeatable) Notable Loot *On a concrete crossmember of the bridge, directly underneath where the Bandit Sniper stands initially, are two metal boxes. *One box is empty, the other contains TWO Shells. Dislodging them from within the bridge buttress so that they fall into the road seems to be the best strategy. (Hattip DarkMinds at GSC forums) Notes * Try not to arrive in the dead of night without armour that has been upgraded for entry level night vision. It may also be that Alkaline batteries are not in abundance for the player at this time. * The entrance behind Bes (when first met) leads down to a small underground with a variety of useful loot, especially so in the early game. Unfortunately, access is not possible until Bes and his group depart the area. *The Green House also functions as a Blowout shelter. *North-east of the Green House is a small defunct pumping station where some loot may be located, notably a Bandit jacket. Trivia * With some forward planning, players can easily make their trip through the LA Zone much less challenging later on simply by running back to Fox and maxing out the accuracy on the free Akm 74/2. * Similarly, bringing the easily obtained Sniper rifle SVDm-2 from the Bridge Checkpoint might help with taking out the sniper. In this case, a single upgrade earlier on will also repair it of any defects (but not the crappy wander) and enhance its value to a useful 18900 RU for later resale. * Having the free Bandit jacket fitted with Night vision may also prove helpful. Gallery Garb01.jpg|Railway bridge in the middle of the map Garb2.jpg|Entrance back to Cordon Garb3.jpg|Southern entrance to Dark Valley Garb4.jpg|Mid entrance to Dark Valley Garb5.jpg|1 way entrance to Rostok Factory Garb6.jpg|Entrance to Agroprom Garb8.jpg|Garbage Stalker...GARBAGE EVERYWHERE Garb9.jpg|Another bridge with fallen tree Garb11.jpg|North entrance to Dark Valley Garb10.jpg|Flooded road outside Vehicle Graveyard GarbageTinnedShells.jpg|Major loot, available in all versions. Ss mindfreak 1987 08-27-14 17-31-30 (la02 garbage).jpg Ss mindfreak 1987 08-27-14 17-31-42 (la02 garbage).jpg Category:Lost Alpha Locations